Prior to this inventive study, the applicant performed system tradeoff studies for satellite structures carrying Earth observation radar equipment suitable for launch, for example in the Rockot launch vehicle (Howard, 2001). Possible design options for the radar included an unfurlable reflector (mesh or inflatable), a two axis hinged reflector, and a single axis hinged reflector. The first two options were rejected because the unfurlable reflector option was found to be expensive and the two-axis hinged reflector option was complicated and unnecessary. A single-axis hinged reflector was then selected by the applicant as the baseline. The configuration/accommodation of the reflector included a centre-fed reflector, a dual reflector (main reflector/sub reflector), and an offset reflector. The centre-fed reflector had a main reflector with deployable wings centrally fed from a deployable linear feed array. Although this option offered the simplest mechanical design and compact solution, it was rejected due to a major concern of the need for the radio frequency (RF) power to be transferred via the deployment hinges to the feed array. The dual reflector design had a fixed linear feed array, but had a deployable subreflector. This option was also rejected due to the unwanted RF losses coming from the blockage. The offset reflector design had a fixed linear feed array, no RF power carrying element to deploy, no subreflector, no blockage, and it needed to be folded during launch. The offset reflector was subsequently selected as baseline by the applicant.